


it all started with an omamori charm

by emilydaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilydaddario/pseuds/emilydaddario
Summary: it all starts with when magnus and alec were in tokyo, looking at the stalls, and when alec buys the omamori charm. we then see as their lives unfold afterwards, through pain and sorrow, to happiness and joy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy :))

"i'll just be a minute, alexander," magnus looked up to alec and placed a hand on his strong arm. "i can see a divine mint vase over there and i think it would go marvellously with my curtains. don't go anywhere." magnus modded at alec.

"okay," alec replied. " i'll just look at a few of the other stalls, see if i can find anything worth buying."  

alec smiled at magnus as he watched his lover hurry over to the stall of antiques. magnus threw his scarf over his shoulder and wiped the crystallised snowflakes out of his perfectly styled hair as he went.

first impressions were very important to magnus, especially when it came to trading or buying things. 'if a customer looks untidy or less professional than a different customer, who do you think the seller would sell his item to? the shady, messy man, or the polite, well dressed man who looks like he just walked straight out of business college?' magnus always said when the matter arose. he wasn't wrong, of course, but alec didn't particularly care about his appearance, and sometimes thought magnus was trying to tell him something when he said this. 

alec always envied magnus' hair, no matter what he did, it always stayed so perfect and flawless, whether magnus had been in a fight, traveled through a portal, or even had sex. it was still as beautiful as it was before. 

this was one of the few ways that alec differed from magnus; just the wind could turn his hair into a fluffy bird's nest that had a mind of it's own; yet magnus always, always said that it was perfect to him. alec sometimes wondered if magnus was lying to make his lover feel better, considering magnus clearly cared about his hair being perfect. but then again, magnus had never once lied to alec, and, well, they do say opposites attract.

alec stepped over to the stall on his right and gazed over the wide selection of chocolates and toffees lay before him. alec had never had much of a sweet tooth, but the sight of all the delicious treats in front of him were enough to make even his mouth water.

quickly moving onto the next stall, as to not be tempted to by all of the delicious things he could eat, he was greeted by a small stall on wheels, with a large array of miniature charms, each one connected to a thread key chain. he looked up to the name of the stall but it was in japanese, a language alec could never understand, no matter how hard he tried to learn it. 

"excuse me," alec leaned down to catch the attention of the little old lady running the stall. "could you please tell me what you are selling? i'm afraid i can't read japanese." 

alec let out an airy chuckle as the lady nodded and replied, "why, of course, young man! we are selling omamori charms. they are gifts from the gods to protect you, and bring you luck." the woman turned around and pointed to all the colourful charms hung on the wall. "as you can see, what have quite a selection!"

"thank you very much," alec replied. the idea suddenly hit him that one of these would make a wonderful little present for magnus. since it seemed no one ever gave him the thanks and gratitude he deserved, the least alec could do was buy him something as a token of appreciation, to say that even if no one else understood what magnus did for them without question, alec did.

alec turned around to see if magnus was busy, so that he could buy the present without him seeing. luckily, magnus was deep in conversation with the stall owner, probably about the vase he had his eye on.

alec threw his gaze over the stall, he needed to pick the perfect one, for the perfect man. 

a small charm with red, white, and gold embroidery caught his eye. it somehow made him think of magnus, unlike any of the of the others at the stall. it was simple, yet detailed, with warm coloured thread that just made you want to smile.

"i'll take that one please," alec pointed up to the charm of his choice and watched as the lady picked it up of the shelf and placed it on the counter.

"would you like it wrapped and bagged?" the lady looked up at alec and pulled her glasses down onto the bridge of her nose. 

"yes, thanks, that'd be great." alec replied and looked over his shoulder again to see where magnus was. he was looking around to try and spot his boyfriend, yet in the huge crowd of people, it was like trying to find wally in 'where's wally'.

when the stall owner had finished alec handed her a ten dollar note. "keep the change," he said with a smile as he picked up the small black gift bag and placed it inside one of his other, larger bags, so that it was out of sight from magnus.

finally when magnus spotted alec, he waved his hand in the air to catch his attention. alec returned the wave and began burrowing through the crowd to get to magnus. when they finally reached each other, magnus threw his hand out and grasped it around alec's so that they wouldn't be separated.

"hey, love, did you get the vase you wanted?" alec looked lovingly at magnus and smiled.

"unfortunately, no. but, whilst i was there i did see a different one, an even better one." magnus reached into his bag and pulled out a pale green and blue vase with small white swirls around the mid-section, and a gold strip around it's neck. "beautiful, isn't it?"

"yes, it is," alec replied. "like something else i know." alec dropped a wink at magnus and smirked. 'that was smooth' he thought, trying to push back the wave of proudness he felt slowly gushing forwards.

magnus looked taken aback, "my, you're feeling confident tonight," magnus paused. "i love it. you need to he confident more often."

alec chuckled. "how about we get home?" i'm starting to feel a little tired." this was true, alec had been in training with izzy, clary and jace all day, but usually, if it made magnus happy, he would've stayed out longer, but he was dying to see magnus' reaction to the omamori charm.

"of course, alexander," magnus gave alec's hand a squeeze, " lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alec gives magnus the omamori charm and things get a little heated ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this chapters was inspired by 2x07 of shadowhunters. also THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SMUT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, IT'S AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER SO YOU CAN READ THE BEGINNING AND SKIP THE SMUT.

going through a portal always gave alec the same feeling that you get when you go down a large drop on a rollercoaster; the thrill and the excitement, mixed with the immense fear of it all. but he enjoyed it, none the less. actually it was one of the things he looked forward to when going out with magnus, stepping into that sparking purple portal and being whisked home quicker than anything he'd ever experienced before. it was magical, literally.

"so, alexander," magnus started after he and alec returned home. "where to tomorrow?"

"hmm," alec looked up. "i'm not sure, how about somewhere in rome? i've never been to rome before." alec proceeded to pull a grey sweater that he'd just bought out of the small black bag he'd been carrying around all night. 

grey and black sweaters were the only things alec would agree to wear, mixed with the occasional dark green sweater, if he was feeling adventurous, which, to be frank, was not very often. magnus always tried to persuade alec to buy at least one colourful thing but alec insisted that he would look stupid. neither of the two wanted to fight with each other so that was usually how the argument ended but magnus was determined to one day get alec to wear something even the slightest bit colourful.

"rome, hmm?" magnus raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to alec. "romantic, sounds perfect. i really want to buy a new ceramic for my shelf as well and i hear they have some very authentic italian ones in rome so, good choice." magnus smiled.

"speaking of buying things," alec spun around and picked up the small black bag containing the omamori charm he'd bought and handed it to magnus. " i got you something." 

"m-me? you got me something?" magnus looked shocked. nobody ever gave him anything, it was usually the other way around. from portaling people to places, to healing wounds, and creating potions and mixtures, he was always, always doing things for people without expecting anything in return; yet surprisingly, today his boyfriend had bought him something, just out of the kindness of his heart.

"yes, you," alec chuckled. "open it."

magnus didn't hesitate to rip the black tissue paper out of the way and pull out the gift underneath, carelessly throwing the small black bag to the side. he stared down at the small red, white and gold embroidered omamori charm sitting in the palm of his hand. he didn't know what to say.

"it's supposed to bring you luck and protection," alec looked proud of himself after seeing magnus' reaction. 'one point to alec.' he thought. "do you like it?"

"tha-thank you, alexander, i love it." magnus gazed lovingly into alec's eyes. "i truly can't remember the last time someone ever bought me anything. you continue to surprise me."

"in good ways, i hope." alec finished, kissing magnus full on the mouth. "i was going through some past records last night when you were at the hunters moon with ragnor and i had to stay late at the institute, and i saw that most of the records had your name on them, as you were the warlock who completed the task for us, even the unofficial ones, when it wasn't your duty as high warlock to do so, and realised that you do so much for people without expecting anything in return, and so i thought that today, even though this is nothing compared to what you've done for us, i'd give you this as a, erm, a token of my appreciation for you." alec took magnus' hand and squeezed it gently, smiling.

"alexander," magnus squeezed back. "i love you so much, you know?"

"i love you too, magnus."

 

magnus threw his arms around alec's back and pulled him closer, continuing the kiss alec started before. alec lead magnus slowly backwards into their bedroom, pushing the door shut.

the two giggled airily between kisses, stumbling over each other's feet as they pulled off items of clothing in a manner of desperation. magnus pulled off alec's sweater as alec started to undo magnus' belt, throwing it to the side. they both kicked off their shoes as alec threw himself down on top of the silk sheets, dragging magnus down with him. 

magnus ran his fingers through alec's hair as alec pulled magnus' shirt over his head and traced his fingers over his back. 

magnus kept one hand in alec's hair, yanking gently, and moved the other down to alec's crotch. he started to palm him, slowly picking up the pace as alec moaned into the kiss. he arched his back and bucked his hips into magnus' hand, trying to cause some friction. alec's fingernails dug into magnus' back as he slipped them under the waistband of magnus leggings. 

slowly, alec moved his hands down to his own jeans, undoing the button and the zip, and yanked them down along with his underwear, kicking them off his ankles and onto the bed next to them. 

"fuck, magnus." alec moaned and bit magnus' bottom lip, guiding his lover's hand onto his growing member. a gasp escaped alec's mouth as magnus pressed a kiss to alec's jaw, making a trail of hickeys down his torso as magnus shuffled down alec and placed a light kiss on the end of his cock. alec groaned and bucked his hips up, pleading for more. 

a wave of immense pleasure wiped over alec as magnus took the shadowhunter in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, with the help of alec, who had tangled his sweaty hands into magnus' hair and was leading the asian man to give himself the feeling of pure ecstasy. 

"ah f-fuck," alec moaned, gasping. 

magnus looked up to alec and saw the man with his eyes squeezed shut and beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. his hair was fluffy and messy and magnus loved it.

he moved his hands to alec's hips to steady the rhythm. 

"are you ready, alexander?" magnus pulled up from his laying position and squatted on alec's hips.

"yes, magnus," alec panted as he tried to regain his breath. "just fuck me already."

and the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i'm absolutely terrible at writing smut, but my friend told me i should include some so blame her for the shit you just read :)

**Author's Note:**

> please leave suggestions on how i can make my work better :)


End file.
